


其实明知只得我是爱人

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *珉浩|半现实向*逆年龄差:允浩是忙内，昌珉是东方神起的队长。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 献给全世界最勇敢的小狗。

-

春天走过半程，郑允浩还没吃上草莓。

他吃东西不怎么挑，真正有耐心去琢磨的是沈昌珉，做一道菜得捎带上好几样其他的去衬它。而郑允浩只要有拉面就能活着。

从前也不是没有过，上节目的时候，他吃电视台给提供的草莓吃得眼睛放光，边上的人却暗自记住了盒子上贴的小小标签。没过几天他就看到产地相同的草莓放在宿舍冰箱，一盒摞一盒，沈昌珉喝着牛奶轻描淡写:“记得先洗了再吃啊。”

一个人住久了，郑允浩渐渐也体会到独居的好来。最大的好处当然是很自由，没有人天天对他耳提面命，脏衣服要扔进洗衣袋，鞋子不能够穿进屋。何况那个人还是他的组合队长，比他年长两岁，认真起来表情严肃，能把不熟的人吓得打哆嗦。当然这对他不管用，多年的磨合已经让沈昌珉面对他时额外多了几分纵容，即使在采访的时候依旧会似笑非笑地吐槽他的生活习惯，引发一阵赞叹:“昌珉是爱操心的好哥哥啊。” 

可是男人总是淡淡地把这个话题带过去，好像这本来就不是什么大事。

坏处是他颠倒的作息变得更加混乱了，有时候通宵看恐怖电影，等到拉开窗帘已经是明净的白天。可是看到天光大亮，他心里反而迸发出小小的雀跃。明明是那么害怕寂寞的人。

所以找个人来陪他也没什么不对的吧?

李庆泰是沈昌珉的朋友。他们三个人一起喝过几次酒，当然那时候郑允浩一颗心都拴在沈昌珉身上，眼里装不进其他人。所以后来李庆泰约他出去，他还满头雾水。

不过李庆泰实在是很不错的人，温柔幽默，还会照顾人，给他告白是在摩天轮上，俗套但浪漫。没什么不好的，彼时他刚刚被沈昌珉拒绝不知道第几次，正在沮丧的情绪中拔不出脚，答应李庆泰权当是换换心情。但是没想到他们意外地合拍，兴许是由于对方的迁就，他们之间有不少共同话题。郑允浩是组合的舞担，而李庆泰大学时参加过街舞社团。郑允浩小时候的梦想是当检察官，而李庆泰现在在本校的法学系就职。

“允浩，家里有酱油吗？”李庆泰围着围裙，提着锅铲出来问他。

郑允浩在沙发上躺着玩游戏，摘下耳机坐起来:“嗯?可能在上面的橱柜里?不好意思呀，我平时都不在家里做饭。”

李庆泰打开橱柜，里面的调味料瓶瓶罐罐一应俱全，他觉得奇怪，就笑着问一句:“平时不做饭怎么东西都买得这么齐全?”

郑允浩揉揉鼻子，“因为会有朋友来家里做客。这些都是搬家的时候昌珉哥送的，有的可能还没打开就快过期了吧，你要看清楚一点噢。”

李庆泰的手顿了一下，拿起那瓶未开封的酱油，确认过保质期，才打开往锅里倒。他在炒虾球，锅里的食材发出“刺啦刺啦”溅油的声响，他似乎毫不在意地嘟囔一声:“准备得很细心啊。”

郑允浩没听见，重新戴上耳机继续在iPad屏幕上心无旁骛地戳戳戳。

午饭吃到一半，有人按门铃。郑允浩叫他别动，自己踩上拖鞋往门关跑。

是快递的草莓，郑允浩签收的时候开心得像一朵小烟花，回过头往门厅喊:“是你买的吗?”

“什么东西?”李庆泰嚼吧嚼吧一根生菜，看着他抱着一小箱草莓乐呵呵地蹦进来，立马就要打开盒子，有点无奈地耸耸肩，“不是我订的，但是也等吃完饭再吃吧?”

他说话的时候郑允浩已经打开手机问了一圈，最后问到沈昌珉头上:“草莓是哥买的吗？”

沈昌珉大概是在忙，没有回他的信息。郑允浩撇撇嘴，放下手机，看着红艳艳的水果，心情很好地坐回饭桌旁边拿起筷子。草莓季马上就要过了，尽管温室大棚出产的那些水果一年四季都不缺，但依照时令冷不丁地给他送这种小礼物，怎么看都像是那个别扭的家伙会做出来的事情。


	2. Chapter 2

-

沈昌珉怒气冲冲地按门铃。距离说好的出发时间已经过去了将近半个小时，而郑允浩的电话却怎么也打不通。他们今天要去练习新编舞，虽然不是什么很紧急的行程，但沈昌珉依旧不太能够容忍迟到的情况。

于是他亲自登门抓人。

开门的是李庆泰。他本来还黑着脸，看到熟人反而变惊诧了。李庆泰穿着家居服，脚上踩着一双很眼熟的拖鞋——很好，他现在连拖鞋都没得换了。

沈昌珉无视了他，以及自己坚决遵守的不穿外出鞋子进屋子的原则，径直往卧室走。他不是第一次来郑允浩家，当然不会不知道主卧在哪。

让他火冒三丈的是，郑允浩还在被子里，缩成一个小山包。所以他走过去把被子掀了一半，看到人肩头两个牙印的时候只觉得眼皮一跳，偏偏郑允浩还要用那种软软糯糯的鼻音讲话:“庆泰哥不能再弄了，再弄就要迟到了，迟到的话昌珉哥会生气的。”

沈昌珉低头一看他腰侧还有新鲜的指痕，立即给他把被子裹上了。郑允浩在这时候回过头来，刚刚还撒娇的模样现在顿时害怕起来，他知道沈昌珉是很守时的人。沈昌珉揉揉自己的太阳穴，有点无可奈何地:“为什么不接电话?”

郑允浩的腮帮子鼓起来又瘪下去，耷拉着眼睛像可怜的小狗狗那样说对不起。

他又不忍心了:“快点去换衣服准备走了。”

郑允浩逃跑似的抱着被子往浴室钻。他洗澡期间，沈昌珉绕到衣帽间帮他拿了衣服，把在厨房倒腾的李庆泰当成空气，直到出门前，郑允浩接过李庆泰给的面包，露出那种又傻又甜的笑，然后还在人脸颊上亲了一口说拜拜。他才和李庆泰说了第一句话:“再见。”

然后回头瞥了郑允浩一眼:“编舞老师差不多要到了，我们还要在这里浪费时间吗?” 

他的队员这才吐吐舌头加快脚步跟上来。

上车以后等得花都谢了的经纪人问他们怎么折腾了那么久，郑允浩一反常态缩在后面没有说话，沈昌珉替他解释:“他没听见闹钟，也没有听见你打的电话。所以我去到的时候他还在睡。”

郑允浩出门出得着急，连水都来不及喝，捏着李庆泰给的那块面包正愁眉苦脸，包装纸都捏皱了。沈昌珉从刚才一直拎着一杯冰可可，现在只装没看见，拿出来喝了一口就直接放在自己手边了。还不着痕迹地皱了皱眉:真是甜得够呛。

郑允浩是把情绪都摆在脸上的那种人，面对他的时候除了仰慕，大概也有一些视角持平以及充满温情的偏爱。他从前不是不知道。

组合成员还没有发生变动的日子里，沈昌珉有一回半夜起来去厨房找吃的，却看见这个最小的弟弟坐在餐桌前面，黑灯瞎火的，颤着手，一瓶一瓶地拧开橙汁，在桌面排成一排，每一瓶都喝一口，从第一瓶喝到最后一瓶。他当时根本顾不上浪不浪费的问题，只是走过去把流着眼泪浑身颤抖的小朋友抱住了，告诉他，有一些恐惧，不去战胜它也行的，“反正哥哥永远都在你身边。”

郑允浩从那时起把他当作是可以全身心依靠的人。

后来，越来越多的喜欢从那双纯粹的眼睛里，像涨满的潮水那样漫出来，令人心惊。在他最低沉糟糕的时候，郑允浩对他说，不要怀疑自己，“哥是我见过最棒的leader。”

“我不是。允浩呀……”他当时充满爱怜地揉揉郑允浩的头发，小朋友只是嘟囔着“不管是不是我都要跟哥在一起，哥不许把我推开”，然后窝进他怀里。

所以现在这么狠心真的很像是过河拆桥。但是沈昌珉知道这是他活该，眼角余光瞟过去就能看到郑允浩傻乐着啃面包的模样，一边腹诽着面包到底有什么好吃的，一边还是没忍住，拿了冰美式递过去，看着人猛吸了一大口，然后皱着脸和他抱怨太苦了，“我看到哥买了冰可可饮料……”

“我们允浩什么时候才能长大啊?”沈昌珉用很平静的目光注视他，他在那一瞬间窘迫起来，低头喝饮料又被呛到了，开始咳嗽，可是却一把推开了人递过来的纸巾。

郑允浩捂着嘴，咬住掌心一层薄薄的皮肉，咳出来一点眼泪。真是太讨厌了，怎么说什么话都像是一种无形的拒绝。


	3. Chapter 3

-

练习的时候，沈昌珉一直拿眼角余光去瞟他。郑允浩跳舞总是心无旁骛的，看起来却很自由，好像真的进入了自己的世界，所以感到自由。

练习室和舞台是不一样的地方，在舞台上需要交流，不论是和彼此，还是和观众。练习室里没有观众，只有一面两面的大镜子，于是有时候他们也会觉得世界里只剩下对方的存在是有意义的。

沈昌珉望着他。

郑允浩走神了，嘴角微微上扬，是很快乐的走神，类似上课开小差。他一下就发现了，“李庆泰”三个大字蹦进沈昌珉脑袋里，让他突然噤声，该唱下去的那一句词就没能接上。郑允浩的眼神终于挪回来，诧异地盯着他看。

“该休息了。吃完午饭再继续吧，大家都辛苦了。”沈昌珉拍着手打发走伴舞，把郑允浩单独留下来。

“谈恋爱可以，我只是希望你可以不要忽略掉工作态度的重要性，下次不可以再迟到了。而且要注意安全……”

“好了好了。哥就是为了讲这个才把我留下来?”郑允浩睁圆了眼睛，试探他，“以前怎么没讲过这些?真的只是因为今天我迟到了?”

沈昌珉抿嘴，“随便你怎么想。没事的话就去吃饭吧。”

没能得到明确的回答，只是如今的郑允浩已经不再气馁，他甩甩汗湿的刘海，出去找熟识的伴舞聊天，留沈昌珉一个人坐在练习室的沙发里，从帆布袋中拿出两盒便当，捏着筷子叹口气，把两盒便当全吃了。

肚子填得饱足，但心里反倒像缺了一块，沈昌珉揉揉自己卖力工作后的腮帮子，有点气闷地托着下巴坐在原地。

允浩搂着两个伴舞在大镜子前面转圈圈，他总能和staff们打成一片，肆意挥霍与生俱来的热情。听到好笑的段子时，他的肩膀会剧烈地抖，睫毛跟着一颤一颤，捂着嘴恨不得能原地转圈，有了笑意的眼睛则更加生动。全神贯注反而显得有点呆了，但呆得很可爱，让人没办法挪开眼。

沈昌珉贪婪地继续看，就像周遭的空气都要被抽走了，吸力的中心是郑允浩，他既渴望突如其来的心跳加速迅速缓解，又隐隐期待着这种跳动永久存在。

正如他迫使自己远离郑允浩，却总是忍不住用极其自然的方式去照顾他，好像一切不过是水到渠成，源于一些我们都知道的，组合队长对成员的关照，光明正大的——这恰恰反衬出他的卑鄙。

郑允浩抢了伴舞的帽子，往他的方向跑，躲闪不及，将那顶鸭舌帽一下子塞进他手里，紧接着整个人也滚进他无措地开放的臂弯。沈昌珉纵容地护着他转了个圈，一时间两个人都有点愣住了，就在这一刹那伴舞把自己的帽子抢了回去，郑允浩摸摸鼻子，想说点什么又开不了口，最后只跟他说了句对不起，然后“嗷”了一声追出去。

也许是因为这个小插曲，下午的练习室涌动着微妙的气氛。快结束时允浩兴冲冲地收拾东西，也没有要留下来加练的意思，沈昌珉提醒他鞋带松了，正准备往外跑的人吐吐舌头，蹲下去差点把鞋带揪成一团。

沈昌珉看着他系好了，缓缓开了口，略带轻佻的怨艾:“你是不是在躲着我?”

郑允浩捏着双肩包的背带，指甲抠着粗糙的布面，他又不懂了，赌气地反问:“这不就是哥想要的吗？”

沈昌珉的目光停住了，他心底积压的不知名的情绪，从前找借口一日一日耽搁下来的东西，此刻格外鲜明地暴露出来。喉咙太干了，像个无底洞那样需要水分，他吞咽一口同样干燥的空气，“那也要记得跟哥说再见的。允浩呀……”

郑允浩的眼睛在那一瞬间冒出潮气，他胡乱摇摇头又咬着牙点头，“那明天见。”


	4. Chapter 4

-

纠缠在他们之间的一切都那么不彻底，没法跺跺脚掉头就走，放完狠话过一阵还是要拉下脸蹭过来道歉。恨意和爱意都没完没了，是根植在岁月里难以动摇的一部分。

沈昌珉早就明白这一点，所以他迟迟迈不出那一步。

郑允浩第一次向他告白，是在很久的以前，他们刚出道没几年的时候，有杂志采访。问他最喜欢哪个成员，郑允浩回答说喜欢昌珉哥。

“什么原因呢？因为他唱歌好听吗？”

“不是的……就是喜欢昌珉哥。”

郑允浩这样回答。后来那本杂志给他们送了样刊，沈昌珉作为队长当然会看，可是他看过也就看过了，最后那本杂志落到忙内手里，变成日记本里贴好的一张小纸片。借着工作真真假假的机会说出来的小小心事，被折叠着隐藏起来。

其实沈昌珉也想问他的，怎么就偏偏最喜欢我呢？他才不相信什么没有理由的喜欢。于是在郑允浩第二次跟他表白的时候，他问了。

那是歌谣大赏的待机室，桌上还放着奖杯，外套领子和头发里夹着亮晶晶的礼花。沈昌珉在台上哭得不像话——他是最冷静的那种队长，看起来平淡的、没什么热烈的情感表达，代表组合争取利益的时候是理智且斩钉截铁的——郑允浩想不到他会哭成那样。

他们当时忙着鞠躬，拿着花和奖杯，郑允浩过去抱住他，咬得发白的嘴唇贴在他的颈侧。

回到后台，其他成员出去接受祝贺，沈昌珉一个人躲在待机室里，好像逼迫自己适应已久的社会生活再一次令他无所适从。

郑允浩悄悄溜进来，拿着别人给的糖果，塞到他手里。似乎他感知到沈昌珉压力很大并苛责自己，在完全的释放过后感到窘迫。

“不是说不要随便拿别人给的吃的。”他抬起眼皮扫了几眼小孩。郑允浩看见他红通通的眼眶，有点想笑，又认真解释说是经纪人哥给的，怕他们低血糖。

沈昌珉这才剥了一颗巧克力塞进嘴里，又剥开另外一颗外包装一模一样的递到他嘴边。郑允浩乖乖张开嘴接住了，把它用舌头推到一侧，于是一边脸颊鼓起来。

“谢谢哥。虽然今晚哭得一团糟，可我还是喜欢你。”含着巧克力的说话声含糊，听起来只是随口一提。

但沈昌珉问他为什么，“总要有一个理由。”

郑允浩眨巴眨巴眼，“忘了。”

沈昌珉伸手拨弄他的刘海，把一片礼花的碎片捏出来丢掉。郑允浩望他的眼神那么年轻而且纯粹。其实他自己也很年轻，“但是哥不像允浩一样是纯粹的人。”

郑允浩说他乱讲，“哥明明很好。”

“不是的。很好跟很纯粹又不一样，坏人也可以很纯粹。我不是说允浩是坏人。”沈昌珉刮刮他的鼻子，看他皱起脸来可爱的神情，像在逗弄小动物，同时讲话的语气又格外真挚，“只不过如果回答不出为什么，就可能并不是真正的喜欢。我觉得你可以再想想。”

郑允浩抿抿嘴，“唔”了一声，算作听到了。

他想到答案是在成员退队以后，活动重启之前。生活和工作上的琐事导致他们大吵一架，郑允浩出去了，一直到深夜才回来。

外面在下暴雨，雨水和风抱着屋子摇撼，墙壁也跟着发潮。郑允浩的外套湿透了，伞在这种天气里根本一点用没有，他疲惫地把鞋子脱下来，想象自己是一块海绵，因为吸饱了水而变得沉重。

沈昌珉坐在沙发里，浑身上下散发干燥的气息。落地灯固执地亮着，还有他亮得可怕的眼睛，从进门起就捉住郑允浩，让他没办法心安理得地走回自己的房间。

“你可以走。”他开口。郑允浩停下来，站在他面前，像一棵淋湿的小树，但已经足够挺拔。

郑允浩知道他在说什么，于是他摇头说我不要走，“我喜欢哥。之前骗哥说忘了为什么，其实是因为有太多的理由，很难一个一个都讲清楚。哥会帮我开水瓶的盖子，就算自己很困了，也留在录音室陪我一起等。会在我没有信心的时候说我是最棒的——所以我一直相信我就是……我当然会喜欢你，我为什么不喜欢你?”

“我说这些话，不是为了逼迫哥一定要答应我什么，只是想告诉哥，有些事情会发生并不是因为你做错了或者做得不够，你不能因为自己这么觉得，就连我也要赶走。”郑允浩抽抽鼻子，“这对我不公平。”


	5. Chapter 5

-

“怎么不太高兴的样子?今天录音太累了?”李庆泰揉揉他的后颈，看郑允浩像烤棉花糖一样呼啦啦软下来，靠在他身上。

“没有。”最近换季，郑允浩又总是忘了添衣服，冷冷热热就容易感冒，鼻音听起来有点闷闷的，“我觉得昌珉哥在针对我。”

李庆泰拿了个热水袋塞他怀里，“怎么会?你是他唯一的成员。”他顿了一下，“对你严格一点也很正常。”

“怎么你也替他说话!”郑允浩把热水袋扔到一边，怏怏不乐地扭头回了房间。

感冒本来就让人昏昏沉沉，偏偏录音的日程又很难推迟，他们在密闭空间里从早上开始熬，根本意识不到时间的流逝。郑允浩迟迟没有进入状态。

沈昌珉坐在外面抓头发，中途出去倒了一杯水给他，叫他不要硬撑，“实在不行的话，先休息也可以。”

“哥不要管我，录完了就回去吧。”郑允浩赶他走，一边又无助地拿手心搓搓自己发烫的脸。

“发烧了吗？”沈昌珉皱着眉靠近他，却看到他往后退，不便再用手去摸他的额头，只能有点尴尬地停在那，“要不哥带你去医院?”

他当然拗不过沈昌珉，被逮去医院打点滴，过程中还打电话跟经纪人告状，说今天的录音进度完不成都怪哥。经纪人的回复是你讲点理，万一真晕在里头了，又要他把你一路扛出来吗？

他自知理亏，挂了电话以后靠在哥哥肩头，听沈昌珉数落他不会照顾自己，话题发散到“你不注意也就算了，怎么李庆泰那小子也不会照顾人?”

郑允浩开始护短，说哥和庆泰明明是同岁，“怎么可以这样说话？而且我是谈恋爱又不是找了个保姆，怎么能总是要求别人要照顾我啊?”

沈昌珉正把自己的外套往下脱要给他盖着，没好气地:“照顾你就是保姆了?那我成什么啦?”

眼看着人心虚地把半张脸都藏到领子底下，还要反驳他:“哥也不合格好吗？之前到哥家里去的时候，叫了女朋友过来却不告诉我，结果还要丢下人家开车送我回去。哥根本就是很过分!”

“所以后来分手了啊……一定要揭我伤疤才高兴是不是?臭小子……”沈昌珉捏捏他的鼻尖，“你总有一天要离开哥的，一直这样粗心大意地生活可不行。”

郑允浩拿鼻子喷气，“哥不许说这种话!”

“允浩。”沈昌珉看他把那件外套抖到地上去，无可奈何地捡起来，“你小心你手背上的针。”

“那哥现在就走开!老是说总有一天就要怎么怎么样这种话，刚刚叫你别理我你又不肯，真搞不懂哥到底想要怎么样。”

于是沈昌珉就真的走了，把他没头没脑地丢在那里。郑允浩还在生气，头脑发热又发愣，等他回过神来，人都不知道走到哪去了。他盯着医院天花板，感觉时间就是一只被扎破的水袋，一点一滴漏个精光。只有他被钉在原地，所以只能直视而无法遁逃。

他记起来自己在沈昌珉家赖着不走的事情。那时候他们分居两个月有余，郑允浩尚未习惯，但沈昌珉已经享受其中。偶尔坐同一辆车回家，到了地方郑允浩也不肯下，一定要跟着他。沈昌珉只能把弟弟捎回去，给他做一顿晚饭，吃完饭以后就随他去，要么拼乐高要么在房间里打游戏，等郑允浩自己折腾累了就会乖乖回家。

只是那天沈昌珉忘记了他的存在，郑允浩从客房出来的时候，正好看见他和一个女人在门关拥吻。

那一瞬间他的沮丧卷土重来，但是又为了哥哥向欲望投诚的一面着迷——他没见过沈昌珉的这一面，不知道他还可以有如此性感的时刻，有别于舞台上的精心安排，这种自然流露的侵略性更迅疾地击中他，让他在嫉妒和渴望之间被撕扯，不得不挺身而出打断这一切。

沈昌珉提出送他回去是意料之中，但郑允浩并不高兴，他甚至不觉得自己获胜了。恰恰相反，卑劣的得意和自尊心开始打架，他在小小的甜蜜漩涡里苦涩地打转，也清楚地知道自己那些得意都不是真的。

自尊心当然最终占了上风，从那以后他再没有去过沈昌珉家。


	6. Chapter 6

-

李庆泰端了整个锅进房间，窗帘拉得很死，阴沉沉的，完全看不出来已经是早上。郑允浩这一觉睡得够久，被他从被子里挖出来的时候，脸都闷红了。

“吃点粥吧。要不要先喝水?”李庆泰有点担忧地摸摸他汗湿的额头，感觉温度并不高，稍微放心一些。昨天郑允浩心情低落，早早就睡了，他根本来不及问些什么。

感冒患者的声音沙哑:“头好晕。想喝水……”

李庆泰给他倒了，拍拍他的后背让他慢点喝，同时还挺自责地:“要是早点注意到就好了，都怪我没看好你让你吃太多雪糕还不穿外套。”

杯子“哐当”一声落在床头柜表面。郑允浩抬起脸来:“你简直跟他一模一样，就爱说这种话。”

他脸上的表情一下子僵住了，像瞬间凝固的岩浆，一时间无法分辨郑允浩是在开玩笑还是真的在表达怨怼。只是他也不是让人随便揉搓的橡皮泥，并非没有脾气，因此略有些不甘地顶回去:“所以你当初才会答应我，不是吗？”

好没意思。这话一说出口他立即后悔了，眼看着郑允浩脸色大变，掀开被子就要往外走，好似被踩中痛脚。比起懊恼，李庆泰跟上去的动作更快些，郑允浩冲进衣帽间，起身太猛还有点头晕，扶着柜子站了一会儿，才拉开门，翻出来一件厚外套穿上了。知道他在身后看着，也只是说我们都冷静一下，“你等我想清楚了再回来跟你说。”

外套拿开以后露出来一道空隙，底下放着一只礼物盒，郑允浩眼尖，发现是他送给李庆泰新年礼物的盒子，原本用来装一条围巾。李庆泰好像很喜欢，只是他万万想不到这盒子现在还没丢，“原来你还留着呐，怎么就藏在这里了……”

说着他就弯下腰去要把那盒子拿出来，重量却出乎他的意料，李庆泰还没反应过来他说的是什么，就看见盒子滚到脚边，纸质的边角磕得凹陷进去，盖子也摔开了，各种颜色的纸片到处乱飞，散了一地。

郑允浩当场愣住，那些东西他再熟悉不过了。

郑允浩是个念旧的人，喜欢囤东西。存钱罐塞了半个保险箱，各种照片，小物件，放得到处都是。他一开始写日记，夹了杂志采访的那个日记本很快写满了，陆陆续续又添了好几本新成员。时间久了就容易脱页，再加上他实在喜欢往本子里头夹东西，就更离谱。

李庆泰是在打扫卫生的时候捡到它们的，找到的时候就已经散了。有很多剪报，杂志碎片，很多沈昌珉。估计连郑允浩自己都想不到他写了那么多沈昌珉——多到他只是粗略地扫一眼都会觉得羞愧难当。

李庆泰说你别误会，“我只是帮你收起来了，没有看过。”

他着急地蹲下去想要把那些纸片都拢进手里，鼻子发酸，眼眶发胀，越着急越手忙脚乱，什么也抓不住。他觉得自己失去遮蔽物，变得赤裸又卑鄙。他无望的爱，过去积攒的全部的喜欢都砸向他，让他无处可逃。

“允浩，我想等你服完兵役的。我想和你一直在一起。我说过这个吗？”李庆泰看着郑允浩的头顶，“我每次想说的时候就发现自己说不出来了，因为我不知道你未来的计划是什么，那里面到底有没有我。”

“你坐下来好不好?”郑允浩很疲惫地看着他，眼睛里亮闪闪的，有泪水滚动。

他在郑允浩面前盘腿坐下，看他一点一点把那些散落的纸收好。

“我不想这样的。我意识到自己喜欢他是在很小的时候，我被捉弄，只有他说不可以这样子对待我们的忙内。那个时候开始我知道自己是被爱的。我对他说过太多次喜欢，以至于我都不知道自己说的是真是假，还是说我只是走投无路。他拒绝了我好几次，总是把我当不懂事小朋友，我真的很想揍他。”郑允浩用手背去擦流下来的眼泪，李庆泰递给他一张毛巾——衣柜里拿的，布料太硬了，擦得他脸疼，因此又咧嘴笑了出来。

“我知道他没那么好的，有时候消沉得可怕，又很冷漠，特别在意个人空间，对我严防死守的。可是他压力好大，我见过他最糟糕的样子我还是喜欢他。他就是放松不下来，还总是要担心我，我是不是很没有出息?”

“情况不太好的那两年我在外面漫无目的地走路，是他把我拽回来告诉我什么能做什么不能做，明明他看上去什么也不在乎。”

“我对不起你，可是我不能够再揣着明白装糊涂。你刚刚说到服兵役的事情，我不可能让他一个人去，然后回来以后还是一个人。”郑允浩吸吸鼻子，“对不起庆泰哥，我们分手吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

-

到郑允浩拍单人照了。

工作人员的交谈声随着布景结束也慢慢低下去，他站在二楼的窗子边上，拍一个模糊而颇有意境的轮廓。所以没用上打光灯，全靠自然光，屋里也就显得有点阴沉。

外面的海景很开阔，石子路上还有另一拨人，沈昌珉在树荫底下呆着。他不爱晒太阳，走在外面一般都把自己包得严严实实的，像个矿工。

想到这儿他笑了一下，摄影师叫他脸再偏回来一点，“很好。这个布景结束，去楼下吧，昌珉桑在那边等你拍双人照。”

沈昌珉头上顶着一条白毛巾，南半球的高温天气超出他们的预想，阳光不要钱一样兜头泼下来，郑允浩跟着一起眼前发白，好像世界都因此变得不真切了一样。

他俩刚刚在屋子里玩飞镖，他指点沈昌珉，说你手腕别绷那么紧，放松点，别甩啊诶诶诶!沈昌珉一口气丢了三支出去，才转过脸来搭理他:“挺会玩嘛?你等我热个身我们来比赛，谁分数高桌上那瓶草莓汁就归谁。”

郑允浩过去把那瓶子拿起来，走到飞镖盘边上笔直地站好，朝他笑，“那多没意思。要玩就玩点刺激的，你没脱靶，这个就给你。”他晃晃手里的果汁。

沈昌珉拿着一支镖停了一会儿，最后还是放下了，“允浩回来。”

“哥这就不敢啦!”郑允浩还想冲他吐舌头，“不是说得特别厉害嘛?”

沈昌珉走过去拉他，“那边还有足球游戏，玩那个也行……”

郑允浩的感冒在飞机落地以后几乎是立刻消失，天天热得跟小哈巴狗似的凑到空调口前吹风，一边哼着自己编的奇奇怪怪的歌谣，把周围的工作人员都逗得很开心。

“韩国现在肯定特别冷，我要是待在那边估计感冒就好不了了。”郑允浩看着沈昌珉被造型师围着改妆，连额头上都是亮晶晶的汗。

“你一边流鼻涕一边咕咚咕咚喝冰水能好的了就怪了，没准还要传染给我。”他换了件外套，在这种温度里穿外套也是一种考验，“去年说过想带你去登雪山的，还记得吗？下次休假的时候，没有别的安排就一起去吧。”

沈昌珉这个想法是在去年万圣节的时候提出来的，说去军队之前一起登一次山吧，可以吸收好的气韵。郑允浩当时在做南瓜灯，买回来两个巨大的南瓜，刻出眼睛鼻子和嘴。他送了一个龇牙咧嘴的给沈昌珉，说是万圣节礼物，“好看的那个我留在家里了。”一点也不心虚。

他那会儿其实是不想答应的，因为心乱得很。但是现在不知道为什么居然点了头说“好”。

“出来这么多天，都没见你打过电话。”

“少试探我。”郑允浩瞪他，随即又缓和下来，“你是说李庆泰吧?我和他分手啦。就在这次出发之前，他现在估计已经把东西收拾好搬出去了。”

“看来以后我又可以不那么尴尬地跟他一起喝酒了。”沈昌珉松了口气，郑允浩却搞不清楚他表现得这么自然，到底是为什么。

李庆泰那天听他讲话听了很久，他蹲在地上蹲得腿都麻了，是被人拽起来的。李庆泰问他，如果最后都没能得到他想要的结果，怎么办?

“我不会后悔的。我想清楚了。”郑允浩那么坚定，于是再坚硬的东西碰到他都要跟着融化了给他让路，让他走到沈昌珉面前。


	8. Chapter 8

-

摄影师要求他们摆出“漫不经心但是彼此留意”的行走姿势。沈昌珉下意识地靠近一些，郑允浩转过身来看他，目光在半程相遇了，他笑了一下。

一个人在日本拍电影的时候，沈昌珉发觉自己的演技也没有很好。准确地说他时常出戏，不知道是因为语言隔阂还是别的什么，会觉得自己像根木头站在那里。

他长得太好看了。这是优势也是劣势。因为好看意味着在人群中更突出，意味着不容易被忽略。他会成为那个焦点，就算本来焦点不应该在他身上。

电影拍摄的过程是有点沉闷的，而且日程很赶。前期因为赶到现场的粉丝太多的缘故多次中断拍摄，演员们跟着牺牲了许多睡眠时间。沈昌珉对此感到抱歉，却又不能真的把这个当作是自己的错处。

郑允浩给他打电话，多数时候由经纪人代接，到他休息时告诉他允浩打了电话来问候，叫你不要太拼命。他不是每一次都会回，太晚的夜里，就算他知道郑允浩的作息，也不会轻易去打扰。

“哥是不是要变成名演员了?”好不容易有一次时间对上了，郑允浩笑嘻嘻地在电话那头问他。

他披着外套坐在车里搓搓手，说别的不知道，但是至少学会了做豆腐，“你是不知道那个水有多冷。”

郑允浩说他不怕的。沈昌珉知道他说到做到，从前上节目，赶特别紧的行程，再辛苦都没听过他抱怨。

郑允浩是最倔强的那种小孩，做不到的事情如果重复十遍，没准就能够成功。他信奉这样的道理，所以他掰着手指头数，告白这件事情他只尝试了三次，没有得到回应，但不应该就此放弃。

“我想在哥身边。”他深呼吸，抱着自己的膝盖，沈昌珉那边的声音消失了。

沈昌珉回过头去，正好看见郑允浩踢着路上的石子，拉长的影子和自己的叠在一块儿。快门声有规律地响着，但他们看起来都无所谓，好像根本没有把这当成是表演的一部分。

生命中最重要的东西不一定是最好的，它们讲究一个先来后到，因为时间是你无论如何都跨越不过的存在，我们需要承认这一点才能够明白郑允浩究竟想要些什么。

因此回过神来沈昌珉发现，自己其实没有必要把郑允浩逼到那个地步，就算他心里想的是为了郑允浩好，世界上有那么多比沈昌珉更好的人。但他看着郑允浩折腾，自说自话到快放弃的境地，依旧不甘心，结果还是只能绕回来原点，就仿佛被无形的绳子拴着，再怎么也走不出那个同心圆。


	9. Chapter 9

-

可以去爱一个人吗？沈昌珉老早就想过这个问题了。爱他的弟弟呢？他唯一的成员，他的家人。这到底是哪一种爱呢？郑允浩说不清楚的东西他自己也没想明白。所以他觉得不行，如果做一件事情之前你没办法衡量利弊，那就不如不去做。

是用拥抱还是用推拒去面对他的宝贝，他做不出抉择，只好两个一起，给一个巴掌再赔两颗糖果。他知道自己伤害了郑允浩，他——他罪无可赦，这没什么好分辩的。

刚到日本那年，他和郑允浩在阳台上拿着拖鞋给乌鸦打电话。郑允浩在他对面瞟他，故意问:“乌鸦先生，可不可以告诉我，昌珉哥什么时候才能给我一个答案。”

他当时想他这辈子都给不了的。

下初雪那天，宿舍里一片欢腾，小孩子都喜欢看雪，他们当时都算得上是小孩子，兴奋地挤到阳台上伸手去接非常细非常小的雪粒。当队长的留神注意到忙内没跟着出来，就进房间找人，看见他缩在他们那张小床上，鼻头通红。

完蛋了。小孩伤心了又不愿意表露出来，嘴角往下撇，刺刺的头发没了发胶就都软化下来，乖乖地趴在脑门上。

“怎么不去看雪?今天是东京的初雪呢。”他过去摸摸小孩的脑袋。

郑允浩声音闷闷的:“他们说跟喜欢的人一起看初雪，就能够一直一直在一起。哥觉得是不是真的?”

“是的吧……所以你更要出来了。允浩不希望我们东方神起一直在一起吗？”

好吧。现在他们长大了，知道那些都市传说都不是真的。他们在回酒店的车上睡了过去，沈昌珉醒过来时发现自己歪在郑允浩身上，倾斜得很统一，甚至称得上是默契十足。

外面夕阳漫天，车里就算开了冷气还是能够感受到热浪滚滚，高温尚未撤退的威严。怎么会梦到乌鸦和初雪呢？沈昌珉百思不得其解。兴许是上天在告诫他是时候为自己造的孽付出代价。

郑允浩揉揉眼睛坐起来，睡了一路的头发乱蓬蓬的，还有定型喷雾在作怪，所以看起来更张牙舞爪了。沈昌珉伸手过去捋捋他乱翘的刘海，呼出一口气，又深吸一口气，直到郑允浩不解地抬起脸来注视他。

他知道前面开车的司机只听得懂英语，而staff是日本人，于是他选择了韩语:“虽然现在说这个可能还有点早……就是，你要不要等我，等我回来。”

“哥在说什么啊?不是本来就要等你回来才能一起活动嘛?”

“我是说——等我回来然后和我在一起。当然如果你到时候后悔了也可以跟我说，没关系的。”沈昌珉看出他变得慌乱，“你不是想让我给你一个答案?这就是我的答案。”

郑允浩迟迟没有作出回答。沈昌珉很有耐心，并不追问，等到下车以后郑允浩往电梯口飞跑他才觉得不妙，想要追上去，却被后面一辆车里下来的经纪人拦截，要叮嘱他明天的行程安排。

好不容易说完话，他拿了自己的房卡去敲允浩的房门。里头的人不应声。

“允浩呐……让哥进去吧?”他又敲了两下，里头还是没反应，“生哥哥气了?”

郑允浩的声音就隔了一层门板透出来:“你是不是在骗我?因为快要走了所以想安慰我?还是说……”

“哥没有骗你，哥是认真的。你想拒绝哥也是可以的，这特别公平，毕竟我之前拒绝了你那么多次。”沈昌珉感觉自己都快贴到门上去了，“先给哥开门。”

“不开!不想看见你。”

“让哥进去吧，走廊会有好多人经过。你想打哥也可以的，哥不还手。”

里面安静了一会儿，然后是门把手转动的声音。沈昌珉一进去，就被揪着捶了一下胸口。郑允浩不说话，眼泪断线珠子一样往下掉，一只手揪着他的衣服，他盯着人的发旋，“还是说你想像以前那样，我是说……哥哥都行。”他要他的小孩是任性的、被爱的，可以毫无顾忌地爱他、伤害他，怎么样都可以。做哥哥很好，他想过了，只要郑允浩乐意，但是现在的情况显然不像他想的那样。

“你特别讨厌你知不知道。”郑允浩的哭腔让他说的话听起来嘟嘟囔囔的。

沈昌珉拉开他的胳膊往自己腰上环，把弟弟往怀里带，“是。沈昌珉特别讨厌，他是大坏蛋，他不愿意承认他其实喜欢你，他让我们宝宝伤心了那么久，对不对？”

郑允浩在他胸口的衣服上蹭着擦眼泪，憋着不肯笑，憋得脖子根都红了，拿额头轻轻撞他。

“允浩呀，我该拿你怎么办好?要一起走这样的路并不是那么简单的事情，害怕你因为我的引诱，没有想清楚就做出错误决定，所以一次又一次地拒绝你，让你很难过，真的很抱歉。可是允浩比我更有勇气，甚至令我感到汗颜。”他还想坦白更多，“是我……”

他没能说下去。郑允浩用一个吻阻止他继续说下去。他得到了弟弟的眼泪，得到了他没来得及说却已经被理解的一切，还有颤抖的牙齿、舌尖、甜蜜地紊乱着的呼吸、以及最纯粹的那个——还没有受到过任何伤害的小郑允浩。

沈昌珉比世界上的任何人都更爱他，也更想念他。

-END.


End file.
